1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and device for monitoring and checking subscriber connections of an ISDN telecommunications network.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Operators of communications networks are increasingly interested in central network management for reasons of expense and costs. Concretely, the requirement exists to be able to administer (monitoring and checking, in particular) the entire network, including the network terminations, from a central location. Thus, for instance, malfunctions at a subscriber connection (connection for an, in itself arbitrary, terminal device) of the network are to be identified and remedied quickly and economically from a central location. A prerequisite for this is that the subscriber connections can be monitored and checked with regard to certain characteristics in order to then introduce any necessary measures quickly (remote support).
The present invention provides a method with which, from any desired connection of an ISDN telecommunications network, other ISDN connections can be accessed, and their behavior monitored and checked.
The present invention provides a telecommunications network that includes subscriber connections and at least one checking station to be connected to a desired subscriber connection to monitor the desired subscriber connection. Each subscriber connection to be monitored includes an answer station that can receive messages from and send messages to the checking station. According to the method, the checking station sets up a connection over the telecommunications network to the subscriber connection to be monitored, and, after the connection between the checking station and the answering station is set up, the answering station is placed in a monitoring state in which the signaling information exchanged over the D channel associated with the desired subscriber connection is transmitted to the checking station.
The method in accordance with the invention offers the following advantages: any subscriber connections of an ISDN can be monitored and checked across networks, independently of location, i.e. from any desired other ISDN connection. The checking station can be installed at the closest ISDN connection, and thereby quickly access any desired remote ISDN connection. In many cases, it is therefore no longer necessary to monitor and check a subscriber connection on site, which is less resource-intensive for the network operator and thus more economical for the customer. In particular, the access to any desired subscriber connections permits rapid and efficient fault localization and error correction from any desired subscriber connection of the telecommunications network.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for the monitoring and checking of subscriber connections of an ISDN telecommunications network. The telecommunications network includes subscriber connections and at least one checking station adapted to be connected to a desired subscriber connection to monitor the desired subscriber connection, and each subscriber connection includes an answer station adapted to receive messages from and send messages to the checking station. The method includes setting up a connection, via the checking station, between the checking station and the desired subscriber connection, and placing the answering station in a monitoring state, wherein signaling information exchanged over the D channel associated with the desired subscriber connection is transmitted to the checking station.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the answering station may be placed in the monitoring state after the connection between the checking station and the answering station.
According to another feature of the present invention, the method may further include sending a command to the answering station to set up a connection to another subscriber connection, wherein the answering station is in the monitoring state when the command is sent.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the method may further include transmitting the signaling information to the checking station on the D channel.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the method further including transmitting the signaling information is transmitted to the checking station on a B channel.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the answering station may be integrated in a network termination unit associated with the desired subscriber connection.
In accordance with a still further feature of the present invention, the method further includes evaluating, in the checking station, the signaling information received at the checking station.
The present invention is also directed to an ISDN telecommunications network. The telecommunications network includes a plurality of subscriber connections, and at least one checking station that is connectable to a desired one of the plurality of subscriber connections. Each of the plurality of subscriber connections includes an answering station adapted to receive messages from and send messages to the checking station. The at least one checking station includes a device to establish a connection with the desired one of the plurality of subscriber connections, and the answering station is adapted to be placed into a monitoring state. Signaling information exchanged over the D channel associated with the desired subscriber connection is transmitted to the checking station.
According to another feature of the present invention, the answering station is integrated in a network termination unit associated with the desired subscriber connection.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, the at least one checking station further includes a device for evaluating the signaling information received from the desired subscriber connection.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the at least one checking station is connectable to another one of the plurality of subscriber connections through the answering station.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.